thanksgivingspecialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Turkey Guys
Turkey Guys is the second Thanksgiving special of the FOX animated sit-com, Family Guy. Synopsis After devouring a whole Thanksgiving turkey, during a drunken tirade, Peter and Brian are charged with getting a new one right before the day of the feast. Plot On Thanksgiving morning, Lois discovers Peter and Brian ate the entire turkey planned for dinner that night and sends them out to find a replacement. Heading to the store, they find it is sold out completely. Proceeding to the Quahog Mini-Mart, they find they don't have turkey at all. Searching every store within sixty miles, they finally find the last one at the Highland Park Market. Taking it out, Peter's antics result in Brian trying to watch the turkey while allowing Peter to drive his Prius, but his unfamiliarity with driving a hybrid car results in them ending up in a pond where Peter rescues the bird first and Brian nearly drowns. With Brian's phone out of order due to getting wet, they get a ride from a store clerk to a bus station, but Peter's defecation on the bus gets them kicked off. They steal a girl's bike from the front of the bus before it leaves and continue their journey, but they break the bike when Peter's pants get caught in the chain. They try hitch a ride, but the driver robs them of their turkey instead. Walking to home, Brian chews out Peter for being stupid and Peter tells him that he framed him in eating the turkey while he was passed out. As a result, Brian stomps off in anger. Meanwhile, Lois' concern about Peter being out allows Stewie to convince Chris to step up as man of the house for the dinner. Stewie tries to coach Chris into his duties as the guests arrive as Lois is forced to stall for time entertaining guests. Deciding to bail her out, Stewie finds Chris unable to handle the pressure as he gets inebriated and Stewie is forced to step in. Despite the bad blood between each other, Peter and Brian find themselves traveling together. Passing a zoo, Peter gets the idea to steal a turkey despite Brian's reservations. They find a turkey but have to chase it through the zoo, causing all sorts of mayhem. Brian falls into the lion pen but is rescued by Peter with a flamingo. He is grateful as Peter apologizes for his actions. Securing the turkey, they steal the zoo's tram train and head for home. Just as Stewie is about to preside over what dinner there is, Peter arrives with the bird, but when he takes the turkey out back to kill it, finds he can't go through with it. He apologizes to Lois and gets permission to invite the bird as a guest, but as they face their guests, Chris arrives and blasts the turkey with a shotgun, providing them with turkey for dinner after all. In the end, Peter reveals that four years later, he and Lois divorced and Stewie died. Cast Trivia See Also *Thanksgiving *Peter's Sister *Shanksgiving Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:FOX Category:2014 Releases